In My World
In My World' '- сингл японской рок-группы ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D. Является вторым опенингом «Cинего Экзорциста». Текст песни '' Rōmaji= Dark side in my heart is Nuguisarenai kako no kanashimi It's alright kokoro ni mo nai Blastar hanachi te wo nobashita Sakete toorenai michi wa itsu kara ka konna datta Soshite daremo inakunatta... Unmei nante kuso kurae Yarikirenakute cry for pride Ah ah ah alone in my world Hibiku ai no uta Yuganda sekai magatte negai Kuzuresatte iku risou to ashita Haite suteru hodo ni taikutsu datta Good bye precious life Unmei nante nurikaete Kizu darake ni natte try for pride Ah ah ah alone in my world Soredemo ai wo utau Hizunda sekai todokazu negai Kizuki ageteku kizuna to ashita Haite sutete mo kekkyoku taisetsu nanda It's my precious life Dark cloud in my heart is Harewatari michi ni hikari wa sashita Let's fight osore wa nai Moroha no tsurugi furikazashita |-| Kanji= Dark side in my heart is 拭い去れない過去の哀しみ It's alright 心にもない Blaster放ち手を伸ばした my life 切り離した 額縁の中を眺めるように 存在証明一切もうねぇ かろうじて保つ自分自身 避けて通れない道は いつからかこんなだった そして誰もいなくなった… 運命なんてくそくらえ やりきれなくてcry for pride ah, ah, ah, alone in my world 響く愛の詠唱(うた) 歪んだ現実曲がった願い 崩れさっていく理想と明日 吐いて捨てるほどに退屈だった good bye precious life Dark cloud in my heart is 晴れ渡り道に光は射した Let's fight 恐れはない 諸刃の剣振りかざした my life 一人きりじゃない 仲間の声に導かれる方に 存在証明一切肯定 解き放った自分自身 避けて通れない道は いつだってこんなだった 迷いは消えてなくなった… 運命なんてくそくらえ がむしゃらになってtry for pride ah, ah, ah alone in my world 聞こえる愛の詠唱 歪んだ世界届かす願い 弱音なんてもんは握りつぶした 吐いて捨てるほどに大切だった it's my precious life 運命なんて塗り替えて 傷だらけになって try for pride ah, ah, ah alone in my world それでも愛を歌う 歪んだ世界届かす願い 築き上げてく絆と未来 吐いて捨てても結局大切なんだ It's my precious life |-| English= Dark side in my heart is a grief from the past that cannot be wiped away. It's alright, for I don't actually give a damn. I fired my blaster, and stretched out my hands. I've detached my life from myself, so that I could gaze into the picture frame. However, in there, there's no proof of my existence, and I can barely even protect my very self. The path I've been avoiding and unable to pass has been like this for a while. And then, everyone has disappeared off it... Destiny can eat shit and die. If I can't achieve something, I will cry for pride. Ah, ah, ah, alone in my world, an aria of love resounds. Things such as the distorted real world, twisted wishes, or the ideals and tomorrows that are crumbling away, they've become so tedious that I want to just throw them away. Good bye, precious life. Dark cloud in my heart is clearing up, and light is shining onto my path. Let's fight, without any fear, with a double-edged sword brandished over our head. My life is not so lonesome, for I am being guided by the voices of my comrades. With the proof of my existence reaffirmed, I released my very self. The path I've been avoiding and unable to pass has always been like this. Now my hesitation has completely dissipated... Destiny can eat shit and die. I will be a reckless daredevil and cry for pride. Ah, ah, ah, alone in my world, I can hear an aria of love. Things such as the writhed world, wishes to be fulfilled, or weak grumblings, I have already crushed them with my hands. The more I threw it away, the more precious it became; it's my precious life. Destiny can eat shit and die. If I can't achieve something, I will cry for pride. Ah, ah, ah, alone in my world, an aria of love resounds. Things such as the distorted real world, twisted wishes, or the ideals and tomorrows that are crumbling away, they've become so tedious that I want to just throw them away. Good bye, precious life. I will simply repaint my destiny. Even if I become covered in wounds, I'll try for pride. Ah, ah, ah, alone in my world, I still sing about love. Things such as the writhed world, wishes to be fulfilled, or the bond and the future we are starting to build up and consolidate, they are still precious in the end even when I have thrown them away. It's my precious life |-| Русский= Сердца моего, темная сторона, Нестираемого прошлого вина. Всё хорошо, так должно было быть, Если, действительно мне не забыть. Простираю руки сгорая в огне, И этот путь стал неизбежен мне. Но нет теперь, другого выхода-а-а... К черту судьбу! Я все смогу! Не выносимо от гордости я кричу. Оу, оу, оу, один в мире своем. Любовной арии, узкий проем, Искажая реальность, витиеватых молитв. И завтрашний день с моей мечтой погиб. Отбросив ложь, станет скучно жить, Так что прощай, Моя бесценная жизнь... Ну же, вперед, перекрась судьбу, Если ты с гордостью, проиграл борьбу. Оу, оу, оу, один в мире своем. Но о любви мы еще споем. Пусть мир искажен, я не поражен. Достигнув мечты. Теперь все понял я, Выкинуть ложь судьба моя. Ведь это, Моя бесценная жизнь… В сердце у меня, темная пелена, Исчезает ярким светом на пути моем, нелепом. И рвусь я в бой, защищая тебя. С моим мечом, через всё мы пройдем… '' Категория:Музыка Категория:Франшиза Категория:Опенинги